


Ein neues Zeitalter beginnt

by Jelana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Next Generation, Romance, Strategy & Tactics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Written in GermanDieser OS spielt nach Kapitel 120 des Mangas. Der Drogenring von Sei wurde niedergeschlagen und Lili gerettet. Doch wer wird nun den Thron Koukas besteigen? Werden Yona und Hak endlich zueinander finden?





	

Am Abend des Sieges gegen das Königreich Kai lag Yona noch lange allein in ihrem Zelt und konnte nicht schlafen. Hak, Yun und die Drachen schliefen im Zelt nebenan und schnarchten vor sich hin. Irgendwann hielt es Yona allein in dem dunklen Zelt nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf und beobachtete vor dem Zelt stehend einige Zeit lang den Sternenhimmel. Als sie hinter sich das Rascheln von Kleidung hörte, drehte sie sich blitzschnell um, zog ihren Dolch und hielt ihn ihrem vermeintlichen Gegner an die Kehle. Erst als sie im fahlen Mondlicht die dunkelblaue Kleidung Hak´s erkannte, wurde ihr bewusst, wenn sie grade angegriffen hatte. Dieser hatte ihre Bewegung selbstverständlich gesehen und umklammerte ihre Hand mit dem Dolch. Hak konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Nur ruhig, eure Hoheit. Scheinbar hat das Training doch was gebracht. Eine normale Wache wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich tot.“

Yona atmete erleichtert auf und steckte ihre Waffe zurück. „Warum bist du so spät noch wach, Hak?“ frage sie ganz unverblümt das Offensichtliche.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Was ist mit dir?“

Yona machte einige Gesten der Unsicherheit, bevor sie ihre Gedanken aussprach.

„Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen. Ich habe Angst vor morgen. Angst, dass ich mich vor den Generälen blamiere. Angst, dass meine Fehler nicht nur dir, sondern auch Yun oder den Drachen schaden könnten. Ich war noch nie bei so einer Versammlung anwesend und kenne die Spielregeln einfach nicht.“

Wortlos ließ Hak seine Waffe fallen, um seine geliebte Prinzessin in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie verharrten einige Minuten in inniger Umarmung, bis er sich erneut traute, zu sprechen.„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Yona. Der Windstamm steht hinter dir und deinem Anspruch auf die Krone. Morgen früh werde ich wieder als ihr General neben dir sitzen. Ich habe vorhin, während du dich mit Lili frischgemacht hast, alles mit Opa abgesprochen.“ Yona sah zu ihren Gefährten hinauf. Sie verlor sich in seinen tiefblauen Augen. Ein, zwei Tränen der Dankbarkeit bahnten sich ihren Weg auf ihre Wange, bevor sie ihre Stimme wiederfand.

„Danke Hak. Danke für alles. Ich verdanke dir so viel... “ Sie schluckte schwer, bevor ihr die nächsten Sätze über die Lippen kamen „Wenn du alles geklärt ist, entbinde ich dich von deinem Schwur. Dann bist du endlich frei, wie du es immer sein wolltest“

Hak sah sie verwundert an. Sah sie noch immer nicht, dass er einfach an ihrer Seite sein wollte? Ihm war bewusst, wie schwer ihr dieser Entschluss gefallen sein musste. Doch er hatte andere Pläne.

„Als ob ich ohne dich jemals wieder ruhig schlafen könnte. Die Abenteuer der letzten Jahre waren die Schönsten und Schlimmsten zugleich. Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass ich einfach nicht mehr ohne dich leben will, meine Prinzessin.“

Yona riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit ihren Blicken. War es wirklich möglich, dass er bei ihr bleiben wollte? Warum? Seine seltenen Küsse auf die Stirn hatten in ihr eine Vermutung aufkommen lassen. Aber stimmte sie auch? Sie musste es einfach wissen. Und das sofort. Die Prinzessin sammelte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, um ihm eine der schwersten Fragen überhaupt zu stellen.

„Warum willst du bei mir bleiben? Ich dachte immer, das höfische Leben ist genau das, was du nicht willst…“Der Angesprochene unterbrach sie harsch „Bist du wirklich so blind? Ein Leben mit dir ist mir einfach wichtiger. Wird mich all das höfische Geplänkel ertragen lassen. Lass uns gemeinsam das Land wieder aufbauen Yona. Wir, als Königin und König von Kouka“

Jetzt fiel auch bei ihr endlich der Groschen. Er hatte seine wahren Gefühle so lange vor ihr versteckt. Seine gelegentlichen Küsse fielen ihr wieder ein. Aus dieser Perspektive machte jede seiner Handlungen Sinn. Und wie ihr in diesem Moment klar wurde, war dies auch, was sie wollte. Sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war, drückte sich die junge Frau noch enger an ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte ihm ihre Lippen entgegen. Nur zu gern küsste er sie. Viel zu lang hatte er auf seine Chance gewartet und kostete diesen Moment voll aus. Ihre zarten Lippen, ihr weiches Haar und ihr zarter Geruch nach Rosen vernebelten ihm minutenlang die Sinne.

Völlig außer Atem ließen sie nach einigen Minuten voneinander ab. Der Wind frischte auf und erinnerte sie an die späte Stunde. Vor ihrem Zelt angelangt zog Yona ihm sanft am Ärmel

„Bleib bitte heute Nacht bei mir“

„Gerne, Yona“

Als Hak das Zelt öffnete, sah er, dass jemand schon ein zweites Lager in ihrem Zelt aufgebaut hatte. Sofort hatte er einen gewissen grünen Drachen im Verdacht. Doch er beschloss, die Sache erstmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Immerhin war Yona nun endlich die Seine, da musste er erstmal keinen Streit mit Jae-Ha anfangen. Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander und fielen schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller, als dem Paar lieb war. Yun kündigte sich am nächsten Morgen klopfend an und verkündete, das Frühstück zu bringen. Doch sein Eintreten blieb von den Beiden unbemerkt. Er wusste von Jae-ha, dass sie letzte Nacht zueinander gefunden hatten und war daher nicht verwundert, sie eng umschlungen vorzufinden. Um sie zu wecken, rief er nochmal laut „Aufstehen“, woraufhin beide augenblicklich aufsprangen und „Zu Befehl, Mama Yun“ riefen. Dieser verkniff sich einen Kommentar dazu und ging gleich zum Wesentlichen über „Esst schnell was. Ihr werdet bald im Zelt der Generäle erwartet. Jae-Ha bringt euch hin“. Wortlos verschlangen sie das Frühstück und folgen kurz darauf Jae-Ha zu jenem Zelt. Als Hak hinter Yona das Zelt betrat, flüsterte ihm Jae-Ha noch „Passt auf euch auf“ ins Ohr. Danach drehte er sich mit dem Rücken zum Zelt und begann ein Gespräch mit Zeno. Kija und Shin-ah hatten sich am anderen Ende des länglichen Zeltes positioniert, um im Notfall Hak und Yona zu beschützen.

Als Hak und Yona das Zelt betraten, verstummte das allgemeine Gemurmel der Generäle und ihrer engsten Vertrauten augenblicklich. Das Paar kniete sich an den ihnen zugewiesenen Platz am Ende des flachen Tisches. Angespannte Blicke wandten sich zu Yona. Alle erwarteten, dass sie eine Ansprache hielt. Unter dem Tisch drückte Hak kurz ihre Hand, was ihr den Mut gab, ihre Stimme zu erheben.

„Ich beanspruche hiermit mein Geburtsrecht. Lord Soo-Won hat es sich durch Königsmord (unrechtmäßig) an sich gerissen. Ich verlange den Thron und somit die Herrschaft über Kouka zurück“

Ein lautes Gemurmel brach unter den Anwesenden aus. Eine tot geglaubte Prinzessin, die augenblicklich den Thron forderte? Was für eine Frechheit. Aber sie war ganz eindeutig Prinzessin Yona, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Aber eine Frau an der Macht? Das wollten sie nicht akzeptieren. Sie sollte eine politische Ehe angehen, wie es sich für eine Dame ihres Standes gehörte. Allein der Gedanke an eine aktive Herrscherin verursachte einigen Anwesenden Bauchschmerzen. Yona und Hak bemerkten die offenkundige Skepsis in einigen Gesichtern. Gleichzeitig mussten sie so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung in Bezug auf Soo-Won finden. Hak stellte schließlich die offensichtliche Frage: „Ich, als General des Windstammes, unterstütze Prinzessin Yonas Forderungen. Bitte stimmt ab“.

Joon-Gi erhob die Stimme als Erster „Ich habe Yona, Hak und ihren heiligen Drachen das Leben meiner Tochter zu verdanken. Auch ich unterstütze ihre Forderungen“.

Als nächstes meldete sich Kyu-Ga vom Feuerstamm zu Wort „König Soo-Won hat unsere Familie entehrt. Daher unterstützen wir Prinzessin Yonas Anliegen ebenfalls“.

Hak atmete innerlich auf. Drei von fünf Generälen hatten zugestimmt. Damit war Yonas Krönung beschlossene Sache. Doch ohne Einigkeit würden sie sich schnell neue Feinde innerhalb des Reiches schaffen. Und er war sich sicher, dass sich Geun-Tae, aufgrund seiner Fehde mit ihm, Yona in den Weg stellen würde. So kam es auch. Mit hitziger Stimme sprach er:

„Ich bin dagegen. Der Anführer des Windclans hat es scheinbar nur auf den Thron abgesehen“.

Muddock konnte sich auf diese Äußerung hin ein herzliches Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ihr wisst schon, von wem ihr da gerade sprecht? Jeder weiß, wie sehr Hak das höfische Leben verabscheut. Ihr kennt ihn alle gut genug, um das zu wissen. Also lass den Mist und gib dich geschlagen. Du und Joo-doh seid sowieso überstimmt“. Geun-Tae wollte empört aufspringen, stieß dabei aber mit dem Kopf gegen einen Pfeil, der im Zeltbalken hinter ihm steckte. Alle sahen erstaunt in Yonas Richtung, die den Bogen noch immer in der Hand hielt. Joo-doh beschloss daraufhin, sich geschlagen zu geben.

„Geun-tae lass uns nachgeben. Lass uns einfach nachgeben und schauen, was sie mit unserem Noch-König Soo-Won vorhat“.

Mürrisch murmelte dieser eine Zustimmung, wobei sie direkt beim nächsten Problem angelangt waren. Was sollte nun mit Soo-Won geschehen? Yona hatte sich bereits einen Plan zurechtgelegt, den sie nun verkündete.

„Dann ist der Machtwechsel beschlossen. Bitte nimm die Krone ab und leg sie auf das Kissen neben dir. Zuallererst wirst du uns für einige Zeit im Schloss Rede und Antwort stehen. Du darfst mit jedem reden, allerdings ist es dir verboten dein Zimmer ohne Begleitung eines Drachen zu verlassen. Wenn deine Vernehmung beendet ist, wirst du in eine Grenzregion verbannt, wo du unter Aufsicht eines Drachen ein normales Leben führen wirst. Nur das Reisen in andere Regionen und der Grenzübertritt wird meine alleinige Genehmigung benötigen. In deine privaten Angelegenheiten werde ich mich nicht einmischen. Nur der Thron wird dir und deinen Kindern auf immer verwehrt bleiben. Sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass die Drachen mir regelmäßig Berichte über dein Tun abliefern werden“.

Nach dieser Ansprache sahen alle Anwesenden Yona anerkennend an. Hak war stolz auf seine Prinzessin, auch wenn er noch eine Weile brauchen würde, sich in seiner Rolle als zukünftiger König zu entfalten. Die Generäle und auch Soo-Won waren vor allem von der Reife und Ernsthaftigkeit in der Ansprache des damals so verwöhnten Prinzesschens beeindruckt. Und auch von der Entscheidung, Soo-Won nicht hinrichten zu lassen. Der nun ehemalige König meldete sich nun mit fester Stimme zu Wort.

„Ich erkenne dieses Urteil und sowie Königin Yona als rechtmäßige Herrscherin des Königreiches Kouka an. Nun lasst uns mit der Planung unseres Rückzuges beginnen“.

Alle leisteten diesem Aufruf Folge. Durch die derzeitige Größe erwies sich diese Planung als schwieriger als gedacht und zog sich über viele Stunden hin. Fix und fertig fiel das Paar an jenem Abend ins Bett.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Nach ihrer zweiwöchigen Rückreise und der Krönung wenige Tage später fiel dem Paar die Umstellung schwer. Yona hatte vorsorglich in ihrer ersten Rede als Königin ihre Verlobung mit Hak öffentlich kundgetan, woraufhin das Volk in einem regelrechten Freudentaumel fiel. Erst im Laufe des kommenden Jahres wurde ihr klar, wie viele Menschen aus den hintersten Winkel ihres Landes sie kennengelernt hatte. Doch ihre Verlobung stieß unter den Adligen nicht nur auf Zustimmung. Einige engagierten Attentäter, die meist von Shin-ah auf dem Wachturm bereits aus weiter Ferne erblickt wurden. Ein Attentäter schaffte es sogar bis ins Vorzimmer des königlichen Privattraktes, wo Jae-Ha ihn mit einem Tritt in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte.

Die Hochzeit von Hak und Yona fand ca. drei Monate nach ihrer Krönung am Ende des Sommers statt. Yona hatte das Fest klein halten wollen, aber jeder einzelne adlige Anhänger ihres Vaters bestand darauf, der kurzen Zeremonie beizuwohnen. Gleichzeitig kamen noch die Generäle samt ihren Gemahlinnen, Soo-Won an der Seite von Lili und auch Gigan und einige Menschen, mit denen sie sich im Laufe ihrer Reise angefreundet hatten. Zu aller Überraschung kamen auch einige Angehörige der Drachen aus deren weit entfernten Bergdörfern und Tae-Jun. Sie alle wünschten dem jungen Paar alles Gute und überhäuften sie mit Geschenken, die sich häufig als kostbare Gewänder in Kleinkind Größe herausstellten. Doch am meisten freute sich Yona über eine handgeschnitzte Wildkatze von Haks kleinem Adoptivbruder. Auf dem Fest schien er weniger kränklich als sonst und deutlich größer, was in ihr die Hoffnung aufkeimen ließ, dass ein fähiger Krieger aus ihm werden würde.

Um die Zeit des Jahreswechsels herum wachte Yona morgens sehr früh auf und rannte zum Abort, wo sie sich lautstark übergab. Hak wurde von ihrem Aufspringen ebenfalls geweckt und folgte ihr. Energisch verwies sie ihn des Raumes. Doch an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Also kleidete er sich an, um im Schloss umherzuwandern. Letztendlich fand er sich an Shin-ahs Seite im Hauptwachturm wieder. Erst starrten sie eine Weile in die beginnende Morgenröte, beide völlig in ihrem Gedanken versunken. Nach einer Weile begann Shin-ah ein Gespräch mit ihm.

„Warum bist du hier? Ist Yona krank?“Hak antwortete ihm noch völlig im Gedanken versunken „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sie isst eine Menge und ihr ist seit einigen Wochen fast jeden Morgen speiübel. Ich befürchte, sie verträgt irgendwas im Essen nicht“Doch der Drache wusste es besser „Yona wird Mutter. Sie hat zwei Kinder im Bauch. Ich habe es gesehen. Ein Junge. Ein Mädchen“

Der König klopfte ihm anerkennend über die Schulter. Ihm reichte diese Gewissheit für den Moment vollkommen aus. Es beruhigte ihn sogar ein wenig. Zwar hätte er nicht gedacht, nach so wenigen heißen Nächten bereits Vater zu werden, aber was solls. Wenigstens hatte die Ungewissheit nun ein Ende.

„Ich gehe nun zurück zu Yona. Pass auf dich auf, Shin-ah“

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich der Drache von ihm. Die Nachricht auf königlichen Nachwuchs verbreitete sich noch schneller im ganzen Königreich als ihre Verlobung. Vorsorglich wurde eine zentrale Glückwunschzeremonie veranstaltet, wo Yona sich mit ihrem Schwangerschaftsbauch präsentierte und sich herzlich bedankte.

Gegen Ende des Frühjahres setzten an einem warmen Abend die Wehen bei Yona ein. Hak händelte schon seit einigen Wochen allein die Regierungsangelegenheiten, nachdem seine Frau diverse Verhandlungen wegen Unwohlseins verlassen musste. Ungeduldig hörte er den letzten Gesandten Sei´s an, bevor er zu seiner Frau stürmte. Die Hebammen wollten ihn rauswerfen, doch Yona bestand erstaunlicherweise auf seine Anwesenheit. Wehe um Wehe erschütterte sie und Hak fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Monaten hilflos. Die Hebammen wiesen den König an, seine Frau in einer aufrechten Position zu fixieren. Er kniete sich hinter sie hob ihren Oberkörper zwischen zwei Wehen an und lehnte diesen gegen seine Brust. Unermüdlich sprach er ihr Mut und Kraft zu, versuchte ihr beruhigend über den dicken Bauch zu streicheln. Als die Sonne schließlich vollständig untergegangen war, erblickte ihr Sohn das Licht der Welt. Geschäftsmäßig durchtrennte eine Hebamme die Nabelschnur, rieb das Kind trocken und wickelte es in ein Tuch. Vorsichtig übergab sie der Mutter das Bündel, während diese mit den letzten starken Presswehen kämpfte. Wenige Minuten später kam auch die neue Prinzessin auf die Welt. Mit zwei schreienden Neugeborenen im Arm und noch immer andauernden Schmerzen im Unterleib fühlte sich Yona überfordert und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Belustigt entfernte Hak kurzerhand das Tuch, was ihren Oberkörper bedeckte und drückte seine Kinder an die Brust ihrer Mutter. Die wussten, was sie zu tun hatten, was Yona erneut die Zähne zusammenbeißen ließ. Aber sie hatte eine Amme mehrfach abgelehnt und würde an diesem Entschluss eisern festhalten.

Erschöpft schlief sie nach wenigen Minuten in Haks Armen ein. Auf seine Nachfrage hin sagten die Hebammen, dass der Geburtsvorgang beendet sei und sie in ihr Schlafgemach umziehen könnten. Er legte das Tuch grob über seine Frau samt der Neugeborenen und trug sie in den anderen Raum. Als Hak sie wieder ablegte, schrie sein Sohn auf, was auch die anderen Schlafenden weckte. Augenblicklich klopfte das Kindermädchen und bat um Einlass. Unter ihrer Aufsicht wechselte Yona die Tücher, in denen ihre Kinder eingewickelt waren. Hak wartete währenddessen auf dem Futon auf sie. Als sich die Angestellte wieder verabschiedet hatte, stillte Yona die gierigen Mäuler erneut. Schließlich übergab sie die Kleinen ihrem Mann, um ihre Gewänder zu wechseln. Unsicher schaute Hak auf seinen Nachwuchs herab und wusste nicht so recht, was er nun mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Sein Sohn war deutlich größer und kräftiger als seine Schwester. Er hatte eindeutig die markanten Gesichtszüge seines Vaters geerbt. Das Mädchen schien mehr nach seiner Mutter zu kommen. Eine unbekannte Gefühlsmischung mit einem Teil Beschützerinstinkt ergriff von ihm Besitz. Er ahnte, dass es aufkeimende Vatergefühle waren.

Als Yona sich wieder neben ihn setzte, verkündete eine Wache, dass Muddock um Einlass bat. Sie erlaubten ihm, das königliche Schlafgemach zu betreten. Er setzte sich neben den Futon und schaute gespannt auf die Zwillinge in Hak´s Armen. Die Art und Weise wie sein Enkel die Neugeborenen hielt, belustigte ihn. Als er Hak damals adoptiert hatte, war dieser selbst nur wenige Tage alt gewesen. Damals hatte er ihn ähnlich ungeschickt gehalten. Yona räusperte sich, woraufhin Muddock sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, warum er hier war.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Nachwuchs ihr Beiden. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Mutter und Kinder wohlauf sind. Entschuldigt die späte Störung, doch die Neugier eines alten Mannes bezüglich seiner Urenkel war einfach größer als sein Anstand“.

Hak und Yona lachten auf. Sie hatten von ihm nichts anderes erwartet. „Ist schon ok, Großvater. Oder sollen wir dich jetzt Urgroßvater nennen?“  
„Für euch beide bin ich immer noch Opa“

Einige Minuten lang betrachteten die Erwachsenen einfach nur die friedlich schlafenden Kinder in Yonas und Haks Armen. Schließlich stellte Muddock ihnen noch einige Fragen, die ihn brennend interessierten.

„Wie sollen die Kleinen heißen?“

„Toshizou und Chizuru“

„Welche Titel sollen sie tragen?“

„Den Titel, dem sie sich zugehörig fühlen. Sie sollen in einigen Jahren selbst entscheiden“.

„Ist ungewöhnlich, aber soll mir Recht sein. Bei euch ist ja auch nichts normal. Und in diesen Zeiten weiß man auch nicht mehr, worauf man bauen sollte“.

„Es ist so, wie du mich gelehrt hast, Opa: Die Zeiten ändern sich. Und wir müssen uns mit ihnen ändern“.


End file.
